Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Commerce/ Trading Station
__TOC__ Trading Station & Currency Trading Stations require Inspector service. It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack and Earthquake. Placement info Trading Stations prefer ore, grass & rocky areas, dislike trees & dirt. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. See Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Commerce/ Warehouse#Building Slot Reservations if you think the building needs higher priority for deliverymen and commodity removal gifts. Distribution info Trading Stations offer a place to store Commodities 'ear marked' for sale and an interim storage for commodities purchased. Trading Stations only hold those commodities on the trade partners list of Tradable Commodities. Trade Partners may buy 4 commodities and Sell 4 commodities. A trade quantity of 0 is sometimes valid, permitting 'extra warehousing space' while the commodity is set to 'Selling'. Trade setup and scripted changes may illicit this 'extra warehousing space'. In any case, the quantity of reserved space can exceed the Trade limits which effectively creates extra warehousing space while 'Selling'. Market Shop Buyers sometimes fetch from 'Selling'(some restrictions-unreliable) Trading facilities as well as 'Buying'(normal behavior-lower order) Trading facilities, if there isn't any in normal Warehousing(preferred location). When Selling commodities that are Consumed by Market Buyers, it is advised to set the primary holding Warehouse to 'Get'(4/8 loads), so the Trading facility doesn't fetch your reserves for Housing. If concerned, a secondary 'Accept' Warehouse may be used to insure Deliverymen are not delayed when there is an overabundance. Employment info Trading Stations require employees to function properly. It may stop working if employees are extremely low. While experiencing worker shortages, Deliverymen(buying) and Trading Fetcher(selling) may not be spawned, slow to spawn or limited in their activities. Commerce should be given a High priority in the Industry Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice, if worker shortages are expected. Very High priority is usually assigned to Food production in worker shortage situations. Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Trading Quay graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Two part are Imports and Exports *List of Commodities for Trade for specified City(top title). :*Amount of stored Commodity available. :*Orders button(Buying/Not Buying toggle or Selling/Not Selling toggle) :*Stock Limit should be set to multiples of 4 loads as a pallet cannot be subdivided. Total Space should not exceed 60 loads. Special situations may make it advantageous to use 1 or 2 loads as a limit. *Current number of Employees(# needed). Use the Industrial Ministry Dialog(Hotkey3twice) to set Commerce to a high priority in case of worker shortages. Traders From top to bottom the Trader's Climates are; Arid, Temperate & Humid Trader re-spawn may be greater when there are lots of land routes being used by the player. Higher City# traders may be delayed more often as lower City# traders jump the trader queue(glitch). Notes Trade facilities, assigned Not Selling, need a Warehouse with 4 load space available to deliver stored commodities. Deliveryman MAY deliver to another building with a need of 1+ loads(usually 2+) after the first requirement is met. No warehouse accepting the commodity means a purchased good may sit there indefinitely. If the Warehouse has 8+ assigned space then trade facility MAY spawn a deliveryman when fewer then 4 load space is available, very iffy. Player should not depend on Trade facilities to deliver commodities to Consumers. Best practice would be to setup 1 or more warehouses to get/accept and let the warehouses perform restocking consumers. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Storage Structures Category:Emperor Treasury Builder Category:Emperor: Walkers